The End
by RoseMarauder2799
Summary: The staff rushed around the hospital as if hell was at their heels, but I was just sat watching it as another dial tone reverberated in my ear. I couldn't even remember how many numbers I had dialed. I couldn't contact anyone for her. Character death and mentions of another.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men _**

* * *

The staff rushed around the hospital as if hell was at their heels, but I was just sat watching it as another dial tone reverberated in my ear. I couldn't even remember how many numbers I had dialed. How many times I had heard the same dial tone. None of the numbers on the page in front of me were working anymore. I couldn't contact anyone for her.

"Do you have any other numbers for me to try?" I asked.

"No" She sighed, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth as she fiddled with the bit of paper in her hand.

"Are you sure?" I asked again looking down at the numbers she held in her hand, but the she simply nodded and smiled. I sighed and took the seat next to her, reaching for her hand. The women tilted her head questioningly. "No one should be alone". She laughed at that her eyes brightening just enough for her to look so out of place in the weak, tired body in front of me.

"Ah always wanted to be alone when ah was your age" She said still smiling, "Only one person ah wanted anywhere near me and of course he was oblivious" I laughed as she winked at me.

"When was the last time you saw this blind man?" I asked, playing along with her, I couldn't not she looked so happy just thinking about him.

"Test m'ah memory why don't ya'" She sat with a thoughtful look on her face before she smiled. "It was about 60 years ago since ah last saw that grisly badger if m'ah memory serves me right"

"Wow, you still waiting for him to see you?"

"Nah, stopped waiting when I met a Cajun dumbass who saw more of me than ah wanted him too" She laughed. "He turned up on mah wedding day though, said congratulations and road off on that stupid bike of his"

"You never said anything about your husband" I said knowing what was to come as her smile finally fell and her face showed it's weariness.

"Nah, ah'll be seeing the swamp rat soon enough" Her face lit up at that. "Just wish ah could say goodbye is all"

"You sure you don't want him to call him?"

"Nah ah... go ahead" She said handing over the little bit of paper. "If he picks up it will be a miracle" She smiled as I left the room and made my way back to main desk before typing in the digits I was determined would not resort in another dial tone.

I waited ring after ring for someone to pick up, praying there would be someone anyone to pick it up.

"Hello?" A gruff voice spoke.

"Oh thank God" I said as a wave of relief crashed through me.

"Who is this?"

"This is Sarah, I work at Sacred Heart Hospital"

"How did you get this number?" He said his voice taking a dangerous tone.

"A patient, she gave it to me she didn't expect you to answer" I said the relief clear in my voice.

"She?"

"Yeah, her name is-"

"I know" He said sadly, before hanging up.

"Well bye" I said, slamming the phone down. I walked back to her room my shoulders slumped with defeat.

"I'm surprised he stayed on the phone that long" She said laughing at my expression.

"You're right he is a grisly" I said collapsing back into the chair beside her bed. That seemed to set her off and before I could stop to think I was laughing right along with her.

I spent the rest of the night just sat listening as told the stories of how her husband had won her heart, they may as well have been straight from a romantic comedy the player falling for the stubborn girl who had sworn off men, a story I knew well. I fell asleep sat by her side that night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the next morning to the smell of tabacco and old leather. I half opened my eyes to see a man stood on the other side of the oher, he couldn't have been out of his thirties and yet his voice was that of the man on the phone. Curious I kept my eyes closed and listened to them talking.

"Hey Kid" He said, his gruff voice oddly gentle.

"Seriously Logan, ah'm a bit out of my 'kid' years" She said through what was obviously a smile.

"Still got nothing on me" He joked.

"Yah couldn't tell by looking at yah".

"Where's that damned Cajun of yours?" He said jokingly.

"He um... he died of a heart attack, turns out all that energy got sick of him" She said through a strained voice.

"I'm sorry Marie" He sadly.

"Ah'll be seeing him soon enough, then ah'll be stuck with him for eternity" She said happily.

There was silence for awhile after that as I heard Logan walking around the room.

"So what's got you stuck here kid? Anything I can help with?"

"Not this time" Marie said sadly. "It's time for me, ah'm too tired to keep fighting" She said wearily and I knew their conversation would soon be coming to a bittersweet end.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around Rogue" This name wasn't new to me I had even heard her mumbling it in her sleep.

"You been busy, and ah've been okay"

"That's no excuse, I promised I be there for you and now-" His voice broke.

"It's okay" She said soothingly.

"Whose gonna make sure I don't become a recluse now?"She laughed at that, before breaking into a coughing fit

"Ah'm sure there'll be another girl out there brave enough to venture near the Wolverine" her voice drifted near the end and the beeping from her heart monitor began to slow down.

"Nurse, Nurse" Logan said panicked. I jumped out of my seat and called for a doctor but her the beeping soon stopped all together. I turned to gruff looking man as a tear dripped down my face.

"You'll have ten minutes before they come up" I said sadly, he smiled gratefully as I made my way out of the door my hand lingering on hers just a second longer.

"Wait" I turned back to the man "Thank you, for talking her into giving you the number" I smiled at that. "And for being here"

"No one should be alone, that includes you" He smiled at that and turned back to stroke the white stripes back from the her face before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Goodbye Kid" I heard whispered as I walked out of the door, tears streaming down my face.

"You okay?" Doctor Summer's asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, I think will be" I said staring at my devil eyed reflection in his tinted glasses.

* * *

_**This is just something that pooped into my head an would not leave. I just though it would be cute. I would like to explain one thing though in this Rogue had the onsets of dementia but she died of a heart condition that came from whatever battle you choose. This was a bad day for her. And I said Sacred heart because it was the first american hospital that popped into my head xx**_

_**Tell me what you think if you do so wish but take whatever you want from this in terms of the story gaps. It might end up being in the same universe as my other story or but otherwise it's up to you :D xx**_


End file.
